Secrets of the RPD Locker Room
by titillating tilly
Summary: Wesker/Chris . Collective of pure Pre-mansion affairs.
1. Cleanse

Cold water bombarded his burning skin as he relieved a loud sigh and pressed his palms against the wall, the jets roughly massaging his neck. The brunette relaxed a few more minutes before pulling away from the tile wall and ran his wound under the water. He winced momentarily as the hard water made contact with the gaping torn flesh; still bleeding from the initial wound incurred during training less than two hours ago.

He could still recall how the ground felt as his body hurled into it; how he had bit his lip trying to direct the pain so he could get up and keep up with the obstacles.

The soft sound of fabric falling to the floor filled the silent locker room. Chris turned around, letting the water pound his back. When he caught sight of his captain's blue-gray eyes he quickly turned back to the bleached wall in front of him, cheeks afire. They reminded him of blue skies just before a storm, mixing with gray clouds. The fact that he thought of how the man's eyes were made his stomach slightly turn. He had always had an admiring crush on his blonde superior, and avoided him when removal of clothing was in progress; Though he would never chalk it up to being of sexual relation.

Chris strictly concentrated on finishing up. He quickly ran the bar of soap over his body, lathering it and letting the water wash it off.

"How's your arm?" The man's voice was monotone as usual, but lacked it's usual tone of sarcasm.

"What? Oh – oh, it's fine," Chris looked back at Wesker, making sure to maintain eye contact, "I thought you didn't use the public showers."

"I can spare sanitation for one shower." A slight chuckle was hidden under his captain's voice. The words caught Chris off guard. Was the man getting naked just to check up on him? Shit! He let his eyes wander. A fine layer of dirt covered his superior's arms; Chris realized it must have been from all the dirt his team had kicked up on the track. He secretly watched the man turn the valve and wet his arms, water washing away the dirt. Chris found it amusing that the so called "man of ice" – as STARS members referred to Alpha team's captain, was quite careful not to get his hair wet. Chris' eyes wandered down the man's body, following the few drops of water that had splashed from his arms. He caught himself doing this as the droplet he'd stalked down to Wesker's hips trailed into nothing. He turned away, staring back at the wall, trying desperately to stop the rushing blood flow to his groin. He washed remaining residue from his body and turned the valve.

When he turned around to grab his towel the blonde caught his attention again; his back was to Chris as he scrubbed at the dirt on his forearms. He took it all in; the sight of the man's porcelain skin and firm ass drew him in. He watched his captain shift his weight a few times before he coughed and wrapped his towel around his waist, "Goodnight, sir."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thursday. My sister's birthday is tomorrow. You let me take the day off." The brunette smiled, remembering how Wesker had confirmed his day off last week, hardly giving him any attention as he made his way through a pile of paperwork.

"Chris, do you have a minute?" Wesker turned around, allowing Chris' eyes full access to what they were secretly hungry for. The corners of the blonde's mouth pulled upward in a grin as he watched his subordinate's face turn a delicious shade of pink as his eyes darted to the floor, eagerly searching for a speck or something – anything to take his mind off his captain's well endowed manhood, "Y-yeah. I'm not in a hurry, sir."

"Good," For the first time in years Albert Wesker had to _fight_ a smile. "While I was observing you during training, I noticed how much you've improved."

"Yes, sir. I've been working on my endurance."

"Have you now?" The blonde asked rhetorically, "I believe a reward is in order for you, Chris."

The brunette's teeth pinched his bottom lip as he tried to rid his mind of sexual innuendos he was fantasizing of his captain making, "Like a promotion?"

"No, not exactly." The hint of a hidden chuckle escaped through the blonde's perfect teeth. Chris watched as a drop of water rolled down the length of the man's cock, realizing how thirsty he was. The idea of dropping to his knees and taking his superior in his mouth, suckling every bit of moisture ran through his head. Before he could fully comprehend – even think, Wesker was stepping behind him. The towel which had been hiding the brunette's growing erection was now around his ankles. The man's milky hands contrasted beautifully against Redfield's tan complexion, riding down his sides before crossing over to his abs.

One hand stayed put just above one of Chris' hips as the other stroked the underside of the subordinate's stiffening shaft, "Nnnn, Captain."

Chris leaned against Wesker, the man's own member rubbing against his ass. The urge to take it in his mouth returned but the man's hand was now grasping him and his attention fled back to that, "W…Wesk-fuck. Ah! Wesker!"

Chris was swallowing short gasps and releasing loud cries of passion as his captain fully pumped his dick. Each time the base of the blonde's fist hit his balls, Chris found himself rubbing his ass against the large organ behind him. The action freed a smile from the stern man as he leaned into the man's ear and purred, "I see you want to over do yourself, Chris."

It only took a little more pressure and a few more pumps before the younger man's pleasure overflowed all over the blonde's hand. He weakly turned to the man, dropping to his knees. His tongue licked its way up a now vaporized trail of water before settling for the precum which had pooled at the head of the man's thick cock. Wesker took a few steps back until he felt the moist tile against his back, never taking his eyes off the brunette's lips. They were making a precious 'O', eager to wrap themselves fully around the man but holding back as his tongue danced over what looked to be close to nine inches of flesh in front of them. As Chris felt saliva pooling in his mouth, Wesker's hand ruffled his hair before moving down to the side of his head, thumb caressing the back of his ear. The touch sent shivers down Chris' neck, causing his lips to tremble against the head of his captain's cock, in turn sending tiny waves of pleasure through the man's organ. The brunette watched the man's head fall back slightly as his grip tightened in his hair.

When Wesker looked down, the shy smile that Chris gave before swallowing him whole was enough to make him throb. The younger man wasn't very good with concealing his teeth, but the blonde enjoyed the sensations the scraps gave. As Chris slid his head back and forth, he tried his best to command his tongue to steadily glide up and down the back of his superior's shaft. He gave himself an inner props when he felt the man throb inside him; not knowing that the sheer mediocrity was what was really getting Wesker off – the fact that it screamed it was Chris' first time with a man. It was true, and Chris rather liked the taste of his chief in his mouth.

He never considered himself homosexual, in fact Albert Wesker was the only man he had thoughts of – he traced it to some kind of domination factor. Most of his thoughts while at the department were filled with what he would do to the young receptionist with the long legs or fantasizing over his newly assigned partner. What was her name again? Jill, that was it.

But not now; now he was fully focused on blowing Wesker. He kept going even as fatigue invaded his mouth, the corners becoming sore from stretching to accommodate the blonde's width. Chris sucked harder, intent on getting the man off even as his lips were turning an erotic shade of pink. His lips slid up and down a few more times before locking them around the head and flicking his tongue violently against the slit.

_Damn, what in the hell does it take to get him off?_ Chris withdrew from the man; the only response he got was a quiet gasp at the sudden lack of wet heat and a few drops of precum. "Fuck…It was my first time –"

"Don't apologize. It was your reward." The STARS captain extended his hand and as soon as Chris was up, he pulled away and started to gather his clothing from the floor. The brunette let out a soft laugh before turning back to the shower, "I'm going to clean up…"

As Wesker pulled his arm through one sleeve of his shirt he noticed the man had started stroking himself, just a little taken off guard by the gesture, "Were you not finished?"

The tone in his voice was that of amusement.

Chris was a little startled that the man had even paid attention. He decided to come clean, what was the harm? "I've had this – I guess you call it a 'schoolboy crush' – on you since I started. And what just happened, well, it was one of the many things I've thought of…"

"Enlighten me," Wesker's words were an odd mixture of sarcasm and curiosity. He loved how the pink was returning to the brunette's face as he must have thought of obscene things.

"…Well…I think of things when it's just you and me in our section of the department…" Chris' back was still to the man, ashamed that he couldn't pull off the sultry act that most women could. It didn't seem to matter for within a second, his captain had him facing him and pinned against the shower wall. Chris got a brief glance at the water tussling the blonde pieces out of their usual hold, a few falling to the man's brows before his lips were ravished by another pair, complete with invasive tongue. The intimate closeness brought the scent of Armani Code to Chris' nostrils. It was familiar and strong. He relaxed into the kiss, letting his arms instinctually wrap around Wesker's neck as he pressed against the man's chest; aligning his hips with the blonde's. Chris bit back cliché adornments as the captain's lips danced over his neck before taking a small bit in his mouth. A beautiful hybrid of a moaning gasp escaped Chris, his body thrusting forward; causing opposing cocks to brush the other's hip adjacently.

"Umph," The noise was quiet as Wesker picked Chris up and pulled one leg around his waist as the brunette followed the motion with his other leg, hooking it on his hip.

Desperate for more contact, Chris pushed his body against his superior. As their cocks pressed against each other, the brunette's neck arched back capturing Wesker's attention again. He caught the tip of the former airman's ear between his teeth, "Ready?"

Before Chris could manage a nod, the man's hand slid from his side and pressed a digit inside of him. The brunette groaned and bucked forward before grinding his throbbing member against the pale toned stomach in front of him.

The older man's lips thrashed against his once more, while haphazardly pressing another finger inside the pulsing entrance. The burning pain shot through Chris before the pleasure took effect, causing his teeth to tear at his captain's bottom lip. Wesker pulled away, wiping his lip with his free hand and looking at the thin crimson trail.

"I'm…" Chris watched a devious smile grow on the man's lips as his eyes looked back at him, "…sorry-"

Wesker captured his wrists above his head. Chris felt the fingers slip out of him a groaned, eager for more. The blonde positioned himself against the other man's heated hole, pressing into him just before pulling from Chris' mouth and sucking hard on his neck. The sound of the brunette crying out magnified the pleasure rushing through Wesker's manhood and spread throughout his hips. He pressed a few more inches, watching Chris' teeth clench as he was being torn apart. Wesker forced his fingers into the man's mouth which was more than accepting; the other hand was lost in brunette locks again, tugging and pulling as the man's walls clenched and tightened around him. He locked his arms around Chris' back before moving a few feet back to the bench, fighting with himself to be as gentle as possible as he laid his subordinate on the bench. The brunette exposed his neck as Wesker stretched up to lick the sweat from the offered neck. He pressed his hands against Chris' thighs, instructing the man to bring them against his chest to give him more access. The brunette looked down his body, missing the inch or two he had lost as Wesker had placed him on the bench, "Ah, fuck. Captain, you're huge."

The blonde didn't reply, only gave him the suggestion of a grin before thrusting fully inside him. The relaxation the man had achieved being shattered again as he sat up in another screaming moan, tightening around the blonde again. The clenching caused the superior officer to throb again; pulsing against Chris' spot. Wesker took him back in his hand, stroking at first before pumping him, "Such a good boy."

The brunette squeezed his eyes closed, the pleasure inside him causing him to see spots. He was trying his damnedest not to finish as the blonde's lips grazed his again. He wanted his name on Wesker's lips. Most of all he wanted to make the man orgasm. Chris bit his lip as he thought of how warm the man's fluid would feel on him. He didn't take the man as one for much dirty talk so he pushed away any fragment of pillow talk lingering behind his teeth.

As the man thrust in and out over him, Chris let his hands wander down the man's back. He pulled himself up a little before squeezing the man's firm ass, sliding his finger up and down over his superior's entrance. Wesker growled into Chris' lips, returning the bite from earlier. Chris didn't take it as an objection. He kept teasing the hole, stroking it with the very tip of his finger. The loud cry that Wesker had been holding back as he entered Chris was released; the man's fingers breaking it free. The fingers intensified how tight the man was around him, how the warm blood felt on his cock, how the brunette looked – in pain and pleasure, and the control he had in the moment. Moans locked in unison as the brunette got what he craved.

"Ah…Chris," Fair fingers entwined in dark bistre locks again, twisting a longer piece around his hand. The pair's rhythm climaxed into a violent dance; Chris' hips thrust upward, finger withdrawing and sliding up the smooth back as his legs wrapped around the blonde's waist. He could feel his subordinate pulsing rapidly inside him before he felt the warm release that ushered out a loud cry, bringing forth his own surrender; smeared on his and Wesker's stomach.

As Chris' breathing calmed he felt the man pull away. He watched Wesker adjust his wrinkled pale blue shirt, buttoning it and straightening the collar. As he pulled on his briefs Chris felt the odd sensation of wanting to run up to him, to ask him to take him back to his apartment – he didn't want to part with the man's skin.

Instead he simply sat up, soon regretting it as pain shot through his now bloodied entrance and lower back. When he looked up he found his captain to be fully dressed and handing him his clothes, "I'll see you tomorrow, Chris."

"Thursday," Chris was secretly hoping the man was going to offer to come to the party, watching him walk toward the locker room doorway, throwing up his hand in a casual 'goodbye' his voice monotone, "Right. And Chris,"

He waited for the brunette looked up at him.

"I noticed during training your speed was lacking. Work on it." With that Chris sighed and finished dressing. He was just glad Claire's party wasn't to start until the evening; he needed the morning to recuperate.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha, let me explain the need for the mention of Armani Code. I'm a beauty consultant at a large cosmetic store. While I was writing this story there was this gorgeous blonde German boy/man in his mid-twenties who asked me if we carried Armani Code. He had awesome facial structure and made me think of a German Wesker :x. I led him to it and told him I thought it was far too strong and masculine of a scent. I said it made me think of the men who bathe in cologne. He simply sprayed it on himself and had me smell it. And it smelt much more subtle and like a sweet/spicy blend on him, and that's why that happened. I'm a huge dork, shhh.


	2. Caught

Their meetings had continued like this for weeks since the first; Chris would wait in the locker room until everyone had left the department, sometimes Wesker would accompany him and sometimes he would get locked up in the station. The twenty-three year old found it amusing that the only break out the department witnessed (off record, of course) was on account of one of its own members.

He wasn't alone tonight. Gloves dropped to the damp tile just before soft white fingers made contact with bronzed hips, sliding up to the waist and back down to rest on hip bones. Chris turned to look at his captain, removing his trademark shades and sliding them to rest on blonde hair just before letting his own hands wonder to the small of the man's back. His eyes rested upon the blonde's clouded skies he had day dreamed of only weeks ago.

The room was silent except for calm breathing from Wesker and short moans from Chris. Tiny shockwaves were sent out due to the captain's lips making contact with the flesh just under the brunette's jaw line. A door slamming a few rooms down the hallway outside the locker room echoed off the tile, causing Chris' head to jerk in the direction of the entrance while he felt Wesker freeze up behind him, "Wesker?"

"…Irons." The blonde murmured as he grabbed his clothes, following up with vulgar terms for the Chief of Police. Chris turned the shower off and hurried to grab a towel as the clicking of polished shoes grew louder. Wesker's fingers were on the second button of his undershirt as the large man rounded the corner into the locker room.

"I wasn't aware you put your men through training today, Albert." Brian Irons raised a brow when noticing the other STARS member, "This isn't a shelter. You're not being paid to use the station's water"

Chris looked over at his captain, watching the man's lips fight a snarl, "We're salary, so I assure you, Chief –" The title was spat out in the most subtle reproachful way the blonde could control, "-we're not being paid. I was helping Redfield improve his aim."

"Very well. Don't dowel." The man looked the pair over once more before turning to leave the room, "And Albert, find me the Hilson murder file."

Irons didn't wait for a reply before leaving the room. Chris looked over at his Captain, seeing that the blow to his status hadn't affected him, "I'll help you look for the file."

"That's not our department. It won't kill that degenerate hog to look around the station. I have paper work to do." Wesker replied rather calmly as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Chris followed the blonde to the STARS office, where he took a seat at his desk and juggled his keys.

"Go home." The voice was monotone as the captain pulled a stack of papers from one section of his desk and placed them in front of him.

"What's with Irons?" Chris ignored the order.

Wesker didn't hold back, "Besides him being a sniveling little worm who would break under a real problem –" Wesker smiled at the thought, "-He has an entirely out of place superiority complex. A degenerate."

"And he's obsessive compulsive." Chris noticed the comment had caught his superior's attention, "He's anal about the statues."

"Good observation." It didn't last long. Wesker returned his focus to the forms laid out before him, noting Chris wasn't leaving. In fact the man was sitting comfortably at his desk as strumming his guitar. The sounds vibrating from the stings lightly tapped on the captain's patience, "Here."

A small collective of paperwork landed on Redfield's desk, the sound of it hitting his desk interrupting his plucking. He sighed and pulled a pen from the desk before flipping through it file.

The silence in the room grew within a thirty minute span, the hum of the radiator becoming deafening. Chris finally gave up on the pile of paper in front of him, allowing his gaze to shift to Wesker. He watched the man for a few seconds, before blue eyes made contact with his, a subtle smile tugging at the corner of the blonde's lips. Chris reveled in the fact that his captain kept his shades off this time, loving the suggestions that blue iris' were making. He pushed back his chair and walked to Wesker's desk, leaning against the edge while making sure to be in reach of the man. Cobalt eyes took in the sight of Wesker's hair not being perfectly gelled back. Chris tried to memorize the location of each long lock. He considered himself privileged; he was the only team member to ever see the Captain outside of his normal appearance. He ran his hand down the smooth mahogany structure, its path ending quickly when his superior's hand slid in his shirt and stroked his stomach, "You're distracting."

Oh how Chris loved that he could be distracting to STARS Alpha Team Captain, Albert Wesker. He picked up the sunglasses on the desk and brought them over his eyes before straddling the man. His hand was lost in blonde pieces which were even longer than his own hair when not spiked. It fell from the hair and glided down Wesker's neck, making its way to his chest. His fingers started working the buttons, "You shouldn't work so hard."

When the man's shirt was fully open, the backup pilot ran his hand down the man's cheek; Wesker slightly moved his face away, keeping his eyes focused on the paper in front of him, as he filled in all the little boxes. Chris leaned back against the desk as he crossed his arms, "This isn't entertaining you?" "

The younger man's frame lazily fell forward as he wrapped his arms around his captain's neck watching the man relax a bit; Wesker was tilting his head back, another hint of a smile showing, "Perhaps. Either way, I have to get it done."

With that, the brunette felt the hand under his shirt apply pressure in a polite 'go away'.

"I'll let you work," The warmth of Chris' breath lingered on his superior's ear before slipping under the desk. He was pleased with what he found; his fingers stroking the bulging hardness in the older man's pants. A blonde brow rose as Wesker watched the brunette's fingers fumble at the button on his pants before slowly unzipping his fly. His head rolled back, mouth ever so slightly open to release a hushed moan as his subordinate's tongue slid up his shaft, "Christopher…"

The marksman smiled as he heard the pen drop to the desk just before long fingers gently gripped and played with his hair, provoking him to take it whole. He kissed every bit of the flesh in front of him, wanting to convey his complete admiration of the man. Even as he felt Wesker straighten and continue his paperwork, Chris indulged in the fact that he could make the always collected man loose control, even if only momentarily.

Chris jumped and Wesker tensed up as the office door slammed and what the former mentioned man viewed as a waste of flesh and organs barged in the door. The hand that had been so sweet and delicate with his hair was now sternly locked in keeping the man from moving.

"Albert! Have you found the Hilson file?" The man seemed shirt of breath as the derogatory question fell heavy in the air. The blonde STARS captain fought back the current of rage lying under his calm voice, "It's not my department."

Chris picked up on the annoyance the man was emitting, wanting to see his face but only catching sight of the collar of his captain's shirt. He tuned out the obese Police Chief's presence as he started teasing the object in front of him. As his warm tongue made contact with skin, he noticed Wesker's leg jolt to the side just before aggravation melted under the brunette's tongue.

"Make it a priority." A corrupt smile indented in the Chief's excessive bulky cheeks as he noted the daggers the Umbrella researcher's eyes were throwing at him, a normal glare Wesker gave the man frequently, usually concealed behind his shades, "You wouldn't want Vladimir discovering that you're recklessly playing around with an _experiment_, Albert."

The word rang in Chris' ears but he shrugged it off as something the captain was doing with the department and Vladimir being his superior – it wasn't out of the question. Everyone had a higher up. He could tell the man was still annoyed with Iron's; The pen had made its way between Wesker's fingers again. Chris heard it tapping violently on the desk he tried relaxing the man once more, the heat of his mouth devouring the organ, lips locking around the head and lightly sucking as Chris' hand massaged the blonde's balls. He released the swollen tip just before swirling his tongue around the entire length of the lightly throbbing cock.

It completely consumed and infuriated Wesker that the man demeaned him by calling him by his first name. He stifled back calling the man useless, among other things, for the fact that Chris was under the desk. And the boy's mouth was making the hatred vanish.

"Yes sir." Was grunted through perfectly aligned teeth as Wesker squeezed the pen in his hand, clicking it twice before dropping it again, holding back a moan coupled with the frustration of Iron's superior attitude just because Umbrella had made him the overseer, even outside of his role as Chief of Police.

"Take care of both issues." Irons spat the words out like a slave holder as he pulled the door closed behind him. With the man's departure Chris expected to hear the blonde's fist to slam the desk or some act of frustration to be carried out, thus he was surprised as Wesker only pushed his chair back and shifted his gaze to the brunette.

As Chris' mouth started to take his captain back in his mouth, his superior leaned forward and took the man's chin his hand a smirk playing at his mouth, "That wasn't acceptable, Chris."

Chris stood up and let Wesker pull him down on his lap, jumping slightly as he received a quick smack on the ass. The man had a different way of releasing his frustration. He let the subordinate suck on his neck for a few moments before pushing the man on the desk. The marksman leaned back and watched Wesker lock the door, nodding to him to turn the table lamp on as he flicked the light switched. Chris' teeth pinched his bottom lip as his captain pushed him back on the desk, quickly discarding the brunette's pants and throwing them on the chair as he positioned his stiff member against the hole he had already fucked raw in the last week; enough that the throbbing organ stung Chris' entrance enough to bring tears to his eyes. He allowed himself to be absorbed into the warmth radiating out of the man before him, letting it couple with the thought of shooting Irons in the jugular, watching him suffocate and choke all at once. His hand grasped Chris' neck, careful not to squeeze enough to actually scare the former airman*, "Nnnn, Wesker…"

He let go, Irons completely leaving his mind as he traced the bright pink hole with his fingers, watching eyelids clamp shut over blues darker than his own, "Fuck…Captain…It hurts."

Wesker removed the pressure along with one of his gloves, pressing it to Chris' lips, "Bite."

He slipped his middle finger into the sore yet wanting entrance, slowly pushing in centimeters at a time as he watched the man bite into the leather glove before giving him the entire digit, palm resting against the spread ass. Wesker into the other hand and mixed the liquid with the precum building at the tip of his need, readying it for the brunette before withdrawing his finger and leaning into him.

"Captain!" Chris winced as he kept his eyes locked on the man, watching pleasure take over his superior's face as the head of his cock was hugged tight by the sore and puckered hole. Wesker's lips graced Chris' as he pressed in further, lips kissing down to his neck as the heat around him became almost burning. The blonde let himself dissolve into the warmth, letting the man's naivety and goodness burn through him taking all the biological research off his mind. He let it burn up all his sins, for the moment. The confined heat traveling through his member and to his chest; He was on the verge of losing emotional control for the first time in his thirty six years of life. He wanted to spare the man. He knew Redfield was too righteous to agree to partner with him but he wanted to tell him to leave. Send him on vacation when he decided to set his plan into motion. He bit it back and focused on finding the man's spot. He noted the man was close to him in frame, enjoying the fact Chris wasn't as muscular as the twenty something officers at the station. He wondered if that would change with age as the young man's arms wrapped around his neck, "Please…"

Wesker glanced down at the man's throbbing member, soaked with precum. He took overwhelming pleasure in the fact that the youth got off on being fucked by him, his superior; that Chris became harder with the thought of being torn open by his captain as opposed to when he thought of squeezing the tits of the receptionist while he imagined her bouncing up and down on him. Not that Chris didn't think of it; just not nearly as often as what was currently happening. The blonde pulled out of the small but stretched hole, a drop of fluid escaping and running down Chris' ass and resting on the desk. He pulled the man off the desk enough to turn him around and bend him over for it before fully thrusting back into the brunette, filling him until Wesker felt the pulsing heat radiate against his pubic area, "Ah!"

"Ugh, fuck!" Chris spit the glove across the room, he hands frantically searched the desk for the corners to take hold of as Wesker slammed into him over and over. The twenty-three year old moaned softly as his cock brushed the top of the desk, the cool smooth surface offering a slight pleasure with each stroke as precum smeared all over the mahogany. Wesker noticed this. One of the blonde's hands was forced into the center of the man's back, adding pressure to the youth's strokes against the desk as his other hand slid across hip bone to stroke Chris' swollen balls. There it was! "Wesker!"

As the man's cock hit the beautiful bundle of nerves inside him, pleasure overrode every bit of burning, stinging pain; Chris moaned into the desk as his lips smeared against it. His hands quickly slid from the corners and fixed flat on the desk as Chris pushed his chest upward, thrusting his cock hard against the desk, as he felt the thick organ inside him pulsate. The feeling against his spot rushed the pressure from his balls to the head of his dick, the hot liquid shooting across the desk, joining the drop of precum from earlier and leaving a white trail behind his seed which now dripped off the edge of the desk. In his orgasm he had felt his captain explode inside him, overfilling him. Chris felt the action liquefy and leak out, running down his inner thigh and his balls. He heard the other man fall back into the chair, the room filling with silence.

The brunette picked himself off the desk, collecting his clothes as Wesker rearranged his pants and buttoned his shirt for what must have been the third time that night. He picked his glasses from where they had fallen off the top of Chris' head and landed in front of the desk at some point. He turned to his subordinate as he placed the glasses in his shirt pocket before unlocking the door, "I'm taking tomorrow off. I advise you do the same."

Chris smiled to himself as he pulled his shirt on, waiting for Wesker to walk off. To his surprise the man stood by the door, watching him. Chris hoped he was going to ask him to come back to his place, since they were "silently disciplined" for the shower earlier. Maybe the captain would even ask him to spend the day with him.

"I'll walk you to the parking area."

The brunette smiled again and shook off the romanticized thoughts; he'd take what he could get.

* * *

A/N: *This was inspired by fan-art I found while writing this chapter. Be warned it's explicit and yummy :D

Replace DOT and SLASH with their actions. doesn't love me or understand I'm too lazy to resubmit this.*

OFFICE - cocoDOTchuDOTjpSLASHblueSLASHi_comicSLASHbio/wesch02DOTjpg

And this one (also Mature) went beautifully with the first chapter. I think this girl reads my mind :]

SHOWER - *Replace DOT and SLASH with their actions. doesn't love me or understand I'm too lazy to resubmit this.* cocoDOTchuDOTjpSLASHblueSLASHi_comicSLASHbio/wesch05DOTjpg

Hurrah linkage.

This is possibly the last update to my stories for a while. I'm working on possibly going back to college and I'm also planning to write a Wesker/Chris story based off Wesker's infiltration of the Umbrella facility in Russia and aiding Chris and Jill in destroying it and Vladimir. I'm just not sure how to work in some smut yet, I have some ideas though. I don't plan to abandon the fandom like I did FF: AC or SO :x, I will still be active. Promise.


End file.
